Talk:Barney's Night Before Christmas
Barney's Night Before Christmas (how it should've been) ''' ''' '''Barney's Night Before Christmas''' was a prime time special that aired on PBS, on December 4, 1999. It was later released on home video, on December 16, 1999. Plot Barney and his friends celebrate Christmas at Hannah's house. as they use their imaginations to travel to the North Pole where they are greeted as very special guests at Santa's Toy Workshop. With music in the air and presents everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils his secret toys for this year's Christmas. Watch in wonderment as Mrs. Claus takes the kids on an enchanted train ride through Santa's Toy Factory. Then it's off to a gift-wrapping party where everyone helps Santa put the finishing touches on this year's presents. Cast *[[Barney]] *[[Baby Bop]] *[[BJ]] *[[Hannah]] *[[Robert]] *[[Keesha]] *[[Stephen]] *Carolers: **[[Chip]] (Cameo) **[[Curtis]] (Cameo) **[[Kim]] (Cameo) **[[Ashley]] (Cameo) **[[Alissa]] (Cameo) **[[Kristen]] (Cameo) **[[Jeff]] (Cameo) **[[Danny]] (Cameo) **[[Linda]] (Cameo) **[[Emily]] (Cameo) **[[Maria]] (Cameo) **[[Rebecca]] (Cameo) *[[Scooter McNutty]] (Cameo) *[[Miss Etta Kette]] (Cameo) *[[Hannah's Mom]] *[[Hannah's Dad]] *[[Santa Claus]] *[[Mrs. Claus]] Song List #[[Barney Theme Song|The Barney Theme Song]] #[[Jingle at the Window]] #[[I Love the Holidays|I Love The Holidays]] #[[Winter's Wonderful]] #[[Winter Wonderland]] #[[Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow!]] #[[Ten Little Snowflakes]] #[[It's Snowing!]] #The Snow Song #The Snow Angels Song #All Winter, All The Time #[[Frosty the Snowman]] #Barney The Snowman #Mister Snowman #Giddy Up, Little Donkey #Potpourri The Inns #The Black Madonna #[[Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer]] #[[Over the River and Through the Woods]] #[[Skating, Skating]] #[[Sledding, Sledding]] #[[Sleigh Ride]] #[[It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR!]] #[[Oh, Little Town Of Bethlehem]] #[[My Dreidel]] #[[Habari Gani]] #[[Deck the Halls]] #[[Oh, Christmas Tree]] #[[Suzy Snowflake]] #[[Jolly Old St. Nicholas]] #[[Jingle Bells]] #[[The Barney Bag]] #[[SANTA]] #[[Just Imagine]] #[[Hey Santa Claus]] #[[Look into Santa's Book]] #Joy To The World #[[Christmas is Our Favorite Time|Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year]] #[[Wrap It Up]] #[[The 12 Days Of Christmas]] #[[The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy]] #Santa Clause Is Coming To Town #[[It's Twinkle Time]] #Silent Night #Silver Bells #[[A Holly Jolly Christmas]] #The Christmas Song #[[Jingle Bell Rock]] #[[We Wish You a Merry Christmas]] #[[I Love the Holidays|I Love The Holidays]] (Reprise) #[[Up on the Housetop]] #[[I Love You]] Barney Songs That Debuted In This Video *'''Mister Snowman''' *'''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Hey_Santa_Claus Hey Santa Claus]''' *'''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Look_into_Santa%27s_Book Look Into Santa's Book]''' *'''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Christmas_is_Our_Favorite_Time Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year]''' *'''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Wrap_It_Up Wrap It Up]''' *'''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/It%27s_Twinkle_Time It's Twinkle Time]''' Musical Director *[[Joe Phillips]] Trivia *[[Joe Phillips]] would've been the musical director for this video, instead of [[Bob Singleton]]. Therefore, the [[Season 6]] musical arrangements and underscore music would've been used. *A soundtrack would've been made for this special, with all 52 songs. *In the soundtrack, during the song [[Jolly Old St. Nicholas]], Barney and Baby Bop's vocals are added. *Barney and the kids would've sung along with the Christmas Carolers, during the song [[We Wish You a Merry Christmas]]. *"Joy To The World" and "Silent Night" would've actually been sung, rather than just the instrumentals playing. *This is the third Christmas special in the Barney franchise, the first being the [[Barney & the Backyard Gang]] video [[Waiting for Santa]], and the second one being the [[Season 1]] home video '''Barney's Magical Christmas'''. *This is also the first Christmas Special that Baby Bop and BJ appear in. *This is the third [[Season 6]] home video to use the [[Season 5]] Barney costume. The first one being '''Barney's Animal Friends''', and the second being '''Barney's Thanksgiving Party'''. However, the [[Season 6]] Barney costume is used during the songs [[Sledding, Sledding]], Sleigh Ride, & [[Christmas is Our Favorite Time|Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year]]. *Some kids such as Chip, Kim, Ashley, Alissa, Kristen, Jeff, Danny, Curtis, Maria, Rebecca, Emily, and Linda all appear making cameo guest appearances as Christmas Carolers. *Six of these kids (Hannah, Curtis, Keesha, Stephen, Ashley, and Alissa) also appeared in [[Barney's Halloween Party]], and four of them (Hannah, Curtis, Ashley, and Stephen) also appeared in [[Walk Around the Block with Barney]]. *This is the only appearances of Hannah's Mom, Dad, and house. *This is the twelfth time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Hannah told Stephen to watch out for the slippery spot from outside the front door, he accidentally dropped the Barney doll with some boxes on the way outside. *This would've been the sixth video to feature [[The Barney Bag]]. The first being [[Barney's Fun & Games]], the second being [[Barney's Good Day, Good Night]], the third being [[Barney's Halloween Party]], the fourth being [[My Party with Barney]], and the fifth being [[Sing and Dance with Barney]]. *It is revealed in this home video that Hannah's last name is Morgan. *This group (Hannah, Stephen, Keesha, and Robert) also appear in [[Stick with Imagination!]]. *The actor who playes Hannah's dad also played Mickey the Band Manager on THE REPPIES. *This is the fourth time American Sign Language is shown where Hannah sings part of "Joy To the World" in a different way. This was previously done in [[The Alphabet Zoo|Barney's Alphabet Zoo]], [[I Can Be a Firefighter!]] and [[Sing and Dance with Barney]]. *This is the only time the camera zooms out after Barney who is a plush doll winks, due to when the end credits start. *During "I Love You", Barney sings the first verse by himself, and then both him and Hannah would sing the second verse together. Instead of it being vise versa. *The ending credits would've played an instrumental version of "I Love The Holidays". DVD Bonus Videos #[[Waiting for Santa]] #Barney's Magical Christmas A Blockbuster Video Release There should've been a blockbuster video release called '''Christmas Time With Barney''', where it would've contained this video, '''Barney's Magical Christmas''', and [[Waiting for Santa]]. Videos